Baby Brother
by Odie Kaiba
Summary: Mokuba, now 18, takes a quick moment to reflect on his and Seto's lives. Some swearing, M/M relationships are discussed.


A/N: This is the first time I have ever submitted anything to ff.net, and it may be the last, so don't expect much. This is something I had running through my head since reading Digipuppy's "Pressure" fanfic, and I just wanted to share it with you all. I could use this space to bash my own fic, but naw, I think I'll leave it to all you dear readers. I'm dedicating this to all the wonderfully talented authors on fanfiction.net (if I've reviewed your stories, you know who you are.) Sorry if Mokuba and Seto seem kind of OOC, but this is just my vision of what they might be like when they get older, I know it's out of place. Love it, hate it, just let me know, flames and praise(if any) are all accepted, I don't discriminate. Please enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is not my property, never has been, and never will be. If it was, every single game played would involve stripteasing.  
  
"Baby Brother"  
  
  
  
I am so fortunate. I can't stress that enough. Anyone that knows me can attest to that. My brother and I have been through enough hell and high water to last several lifetimes, but yet we're still here, enjoying life to its fullest. We should probably be insane, disturbed, or chemically dependent, but we have grown to be strong- willed, successful men. Yeah, I know, I sound corny as hell, but like I said, you have to know me to really understand.  
  
Well, let me fill you in a little about myself. My name is Mokuba Kaiba, and I just turned eighteen. I'm attending a prestigious university in the fall. I have one known living blood relative, an older brother named Seto. We are filthy, stinking rich. And I look damn good, if I may say so myself.  
  
Now, before you write me off as an arrogant bastard, let me point out that I completely agree with that. Although, I like to think of it more as Another High Level of Doing All Things, AHLDAT for short. (crickets chirp) Uhh, right… okay, sometimes I overdo things when it comes to "self- confidence". But don't get me wrong, I am not insensitive, and I definitely have an appreciation for modesty. I only use my cocky side as an affront, so that I can weed out who sincerely wants to make an effort to know more about me. (That's because I still carry around a few trust issues, which is probably understandable considering that I used to have a hard time making friends in the past.) If people aren't put off by my initial aggressive personality, I am very grateful. Hell, I love getting people to see my spunkier, fun side, and believe me, it's worth seeing.  
  
I'm not currently dating anyone, but that's more out of choice than anything else. Now that I'm headed for college, I kinda want to focus my energies on preparing for the curriculum (parties), the changes in environment(more parties), and the intricacies of social interaction (parties with booze!) And that, my friends, is going to be hard to do with a serious relationship in the wings. I was dating Jounouchi's little sister in high school, Shizuka. She is extremely beautiful in every possible way, and I loved being with her. But we ended up having one of those backwards relationships, where we dated first, and became friends later. Now we enjoy each other's company purely as best friends, without all the awkward ins and outs of a romance. (Although we both like to play "best friends with benefits" every once in a while.) We both agreed that it's much easier that way.  
  
Between you and me, I think that one of the reasons that we fell off as a couple was because I developed a tremendous ongoing crush on Shizuka's big brother. Yeah, I know, I can actually hear you screaming, "What did he say!?!" I have the hots for Jounouchi, and yes, I most certainly realize that he's another guy! Let's just say that I'm pretty open- minded. I have nothing against same- sex relationships. The way I see it, love is love, lust is lust, no matter who gets involved. I have no idea why people in this day and age still see homosexuality as something brand- new. I mean, homosexuality has existed in many historical cultures, yet people today act like gay folks just landed on Earth screaming "Heyaz!" But I digress. Here's a short list of reasons why I like Jounouchi: 1) he's a complete trip to be with, 2)he would sacrifice just about everything for his loved ones without a moment's hesitation, 3) his eyes are absolutely AMAZING, 4) he's dead sexy! He's so incredible that the fact that he's a guy doesn't even faze me. Oh, I would love to go on and on about the gorgeous blonde, but I'll save that for another time… there's something else I want to discuss.  
  
My brother, Seto Kaiba. The most important person in my life. I have so many friends, and I love them all very much, but my brother stands alone as the one I love the most. For as long as I can remember, he has put his all into providing a happy and safe life for me. Even when it meant that he had to sacrifice his own chance at happiness and even his soul. Before he even reached eighteen, he had withstood more stress, abuse, sorrow, and anguish than most people could witness in a lifetime. The death of our parents. The orphanage. The endless physical and mental battering at the hands of our bastard of a foster father. The constant internal struggles. The pressure of running a powerful corporation. The overwhelming task of raising and protecting me, even though he was still a child himself.  
  
Not a day goes by in which I don't admire him. Although his past has been so unbelievably strenuous, I fear that the state of his soul is still volatile. Fortunately, he is seeing much happier days now, he's even dating Yugi and Yami, and they always bring him countless moments of love and peace. When I found out about those three, I was so excited, they were like an extra set of brothers to me. I'm also grateful for the pair, Seto had been lonely for a very long time, and that was a dangerous situation for his already vulnerable state of mind. It's weird, you know, Yami and Yugi used to be his number – one adversaries. I remember watching Seto obsess for hours over various ways to confront and outfox them. I'm serious, even I kept my distance from him on his more protracted obsession sessions, he really freaked me out back then. I personally think that his pursuits were mainly for the purpose of getting as close to the pair as often as he possibly could (that one time he told them that he would meet them again in the "dead of night"? Oh okay, if that wasn't grounds for speculation, I don't know what was…) Anyway, due to some unforeseen and very strange circumstances, those three guys realized their feelings for each other reached far beyond the spirit of competition. I mean, in so little time, they became inseparable lovers, and you would have never known that they were once enemies. Love, respect, need, and protectiveness all just fell into place for the trio, almost as if it had been there all along. Well, as the song goes, sometimes love has no rhyme and no reason.  
  
Even now, Seto is on the phone with Yami and Yugi. They have been out of town to tie up living arrangements near the grad school they're attending. You see, they both got accepted to the same school, and it's a very good institution, I might add. Yami, believe it or not, is working towards a master's in both computer programming and graphic design. He wants to work together with Seto in innovative game design. Yugi, on the other hand, is gunning for a master's in psychology, and subsequently a doctorate. Go figure. I once teased Yugi about becoming the only shrink I know who's a permanent schizophrenic himself. Yugi cracked up, but Yami and Seto looked ready to spit. My brother even felt the need to bless me with the glory of a smack on the back of my neck. Geez, those guys need to lighten up more often.  
  
Seto's talking softly, his conversation punctuated with a few chuckles here and there. I'm really only half listening, since my attention is focused on the wonderfully violent action film I had taped from the other night. Nothing like a kick- ass, head rolling, crossfire flick to pass the day. Hey, don't look at me like that, I'm a guy, remember. Disney just doesn't appeal to me.  
  
After a while, a boring scene in which the guys are just talking smack comes up, and I take the time to glance over at my brother, who has been silent for too long. I just catch him quickly swiping at his eyes with his sleeve. I sigh, poor Seto. He really takes it hard being separated from his lovers for so long. He notices me looking at him, and turns on an affable grin. He tells Yugi to hold on, and says," I know I'm beautiful and everything, after all, I got all the looks in the family, but staring at me isn't going to change your ugly mug. Then again, nothing short of a brown paper bag can do that!"  
  
I snarl back with a "You suck, Seto!"  
  
He smirks at me before telling me, " I know, and I can deep throat too, just ask Yami!"  
  
"Ewww, thanks for adding to my nightmares, you freaky bastard!" I emphasize this with a couch pillow tossed at his head. The chump deftly catches it with his trademark reflexes, throws me another smirk, and resumes his conversation.  
  
To be honest, he is right about his looks. Women and men both break their necks just to stare at him or to get his attention. His eyes get the most admiration, I guess because they can easily change anywhere from ice cold azure, to warm cerulean, depending on his mood. His hair is still kind of a castor brown, but I swear it has gotten lighter over the years, either that or his normally pale skin has tanned a bit more, I can't figure it out. Believe it or not, he's gotten even taller than he already was, he's stopped growing at 6'7. You should see him standing with Yami and Yugi, it's so funny, especially with Yugi, who's barely reached five feet. You remember the Green Giant and Sprout, from those ridiculous canned vegetable commercials? Anyway, every time Seto and Yugi stand side by side, that's who they remind me of. I mean, even if Seto bent down, Yugi looks like he needs a trampoline just to reach him for a kiss! When I brought that up, Seto graciously put me in a headlock until I took it back. Like I said before, he needs a crash course on how to take a joke. Whatever. Seto's still lanky, but never clumsy. Despite his lengthy limbs, he knows several different martial art forms, some I ain't even heard of. Yet, he executes every single move he makes, even walking, with precision and grace. He's just cool like that. I have to say, Yugi and Yami must be doing something right, because he physically looks better than ever.  
  
Not that I'm bad myself. My eyes are similar to Seto's blue, but deeper and brighter. My hair is still midnight black, but it's past waist- length now. I usually just snatch a good part of it back into a loose ponytail , just to keep it out of my face. As for height, slowly but surely I'm catching up to brother dearest. I'm already at 6'1, and I still got some more growing to do. Then we'll see how much Seto would like seeing eye-to-eye with me. Heh, level playing field. Regardless, the ladies still love me, and even a few guys (Jounouchi being one would be nice). I already told you, I look that damn good. Don't get it twisted.  
  
Ow, what the hell?!… I feel a stinging on my scalp, and before I know it, I'm staring up at the smug face of my brother. Apparently, he just got off the phone, snuck up behind me, and pulled back my ponytail, causing my head to snap back and forcing me to look up at him. He's looking down at me with the biggest shit-eating grin, all teeth and everything. " So, now do you have something to say, little brother?"  
  
I give him a seething glare, god I hate it when he plays up his size and strength against me. I try to quickly twist myself around, so that I could wipe off his stupid smile with an elbow to his gut. Unfortunately, Seto anticipates my movements and releases my hair so that he can grab my wrists as I reach for the couch's back for leverage. Fervently, I struggle against his hold, nasty curses pouring from my mouth.  
  
Only when I give up on my efforts does Seto let up on his hold on me. I then jump up, and whirl around to growl at him, I want to kick his ass so badly. I don't mind a playful spar or a little horseplay every once in a while, but what he just did was sneaky and unexpected. And I hate being caught off guard under ANY circumstances.  
  
Seto sees how pissed I am, and holds up both his hands in gesture of apology. "Hey, simmer down, Mokuba. I didn't mean anything by it, I was just having a little fun!" He really sounds worried. Yeah, okay.  
  
I take a moment to close my eyes and compose myself. I wasn't really that mad at him, it's just that surprise aggression, even the playful kind, aggravates the hell out of me. It has something to do with the painful little "games" our asshole foster father liked to play when we were kids…ugh, I really don't want to get into that right now. Finally, I open my eyes, and regard my brother with an exasperated sigh. "Naw, Seto, we're cool. You just caught me off my watch, that's all… if that's your idea of fun, then you've been riding the short yellow bus for waaay too long."  
  
"Oh, so now I'm crazy? At least I don't get off watching shit like that!" Sure enough, my movie was on one of the best scenes, where the guy gets dragged behind a speeding dirt bike by two rusty meat hooks poked through his eyes. Classic.  
  
"I'll have you know, that 'Death by Deez' is nothing short of pure cinematic genius!" I inform Seto with a sideways smirk. " Besides, anything's better than that shitty film you had us go to last week…what was it called again? Oh yeah, 'A Beautiful Mind, A Fucked Up Grille'! Whatever it was, it was way too much talk, not enough action. Not to mention the chicks on there… WOOF! Anyways, how's Yugi and Yami doing?"  
  
I can tell he's biting his tongue about my comment on his taste in movies. But, something else seems wrong, because his face is getting tighter than one of Yugi's neckbelts. He takes a deep breath, and says slowly, "They're fine, although Yami tells me that Yugi's been crying himself to sleep lately. Poor baby, I miss him too… I miss them both so very much…" Seto trails off, turning his back to me. I can't see his eyes, but the barely visible shake of his shouders confirm that he's on the verge of tears himself. My face falls in sympathy and concern. I can't stand to see my brother so upset, he doesn't deserve this, he's always had to struggle just to gain a little happiness. Damnit, I would do anything to shoulder his burdens, even for just a moment, so that he can finally enjoy the bliss of being carefree. He's certainly done that for me, more times than I can count. Sometimes, I wish that I could be the big brother , and shield him from all the crap life keeps throwing his way. Softly, I speak his name. "Seto…"  
  
He doesn't turn around, he just talks over his shoulder, his voice trembling a little. " I'm fine, Mokuba. It's just… I've been apart from them for this long, and I'm trying to cope, really I am… I know we can't be together 24/7, our individual goals demand so much from us. But I can't get enough of them, Yugi is like a rare, precious gift from Heaven, sent here to bring out the best in everyone he touches. And Yami…he's darkness at its most magnificent, like a still winter night, cold, clear, beautiful, and intriguing all at once." Seto pauses for a moment in reflection.  
  
I roll my eyes and smile at his words, they're sincere, but cavity- inducing. I wonder if he realizes that he waxes poetic far too often. Still, it feels good to hear him talk about the loves of his life like that. They have truly changed him into a man filled with peace, no longer pain. He definitely is a better man now because of his love for them.  
  
Seto then continues to speak, his voice much stronger now. "I guess I can take comfort in knowing that I can come and see them every other weekend. That way, I'll have something to look forward to at the end of a long workweek. As a matter of fact, Yami and I were just now discussing my surprising Yugi with a visit this weekend. I've already made reservations at the penthouse suite of the finest five- star hotel in town. Yami came up with the idea himself. He knows better than anyone how much Yugi loves surprises!" As he speaks, he finally turns to face me, a beam accentuating his features.  
  
I smile back softly. "That's awesome Seto, Yugi's gonna do backflips when he sees you. And I'm sure Yami won't be too disappointed either…" Oh, no, I've shouldn't have said that, Seto's starting to get that horny look again," Ugh, that's not what I meant, stop that before I relive my breakfast. Anyway, I'm really happy for you guys. You were meant for each other, for life and afterlife." Now who's being poetic?  
  
He throws me a wink and a victory sign, and turns again, this time heading towards the staircase. "Thanks. Now if you don't mind, there's still some arrangements I have to make. I'll be in my study if you need to come bug me."  
  
This time, I'm the one with the toothy, cheesy smile. "Cool. And Seto?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"I love you , bro." Sometimes, I think he needs to know. Just in case.  
  
I can hear the smile in his voice. "I love you too, chickenhead."  
  
With all that said and done, I settle back on the couch and immerse myself in the guilty pleasures of action and gore. Yes oh yes, life is so good.  
  
THE END (no need to get THAT excited!)  
  
Well, what did you think? As I said before, any reaction works for me, good or bad, so fire away! 


End file.
